New girl, New Experience, Confusing Love
by missanimefever
Summary: Hikari's father found a new job and her family has to move away. Kei hears this and decides to confess his love for her before she goes but things didn't turn out the way he wanted. One month later a new girl was placed in S.A. Will Special A change?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A!**

Summary:

Hikari's father found a new job and her family has to move away. Kei hears this and decides to confess his love for her before she goes but things didn't turn out the way he wanted. One month later a new girl was placed in S.A. What will the Special A members do when they see this girl who resembles Hikari?

**Chapter One: Goodbye**

" Hikari! Let's go! The truck is already here! We can't make them wait any longer!" yelled Hikari's mother.

" Yes Mom! I'll be there in a sec!" Hikari grabs the two boulder size boxes next to her and struts out of her house. She walks in and place the boxes in the pickup truck.

" Okay, we done here mom," said Hikari, " where's dad?'

" Ohh…he's saying goodbye to the Takishima family over there." Hikari's mother points her finger in the direction of where her father was. " I think he'll be done pretty soon Hikari, get in the car."

" Okay…" replied Hikari. " Just give me another moment." Hikari closes the trunk and heads back into her house. Slowly walking towards her house, Hikari remembers the moment she told the S. A. members about her leave.

* * *

_Flashback_

"What?" said Jun, Megumi, and Ryuu. They ran towards Hikari and looks at her with sorrow and pain in their eyes.

"Yeah, we're moving tomorrow morning and I just wanted to say goodbye to you guys." replied sad Hikari. Her emotions on the inside was hurting a lot but she kepts a small smile on her face on the outside.

" You can't go!" wrote Megumi. " We're going to miss you a lot."

" I know but I still, my dad got a new job and we need to relocate." Jun and Ryuu looks at Hikari still with their sorrow filled eyes while comforting Megumi. Hikari sees this and one drop of tear fell off her eyes. She notices this and whipped her eyes quickly. Soon enough Tadashi and Akira enters the greenhouse. Akira looks around and spots the four standing around the table set. Tadashi also sees them too and both of them rushed by their sides.

When they got there they saw Megumi crying silently on Ryuu's shoulder while Ryuu and Jun is looking sadly, but with a slight smile, at Hikari. Akira looks at Hikari.

" What's going on?" she asked. Hikari turns and looks at Akira with pain in her face.

" Well, I'm here to tell everybody that I'm leaving the S.A. because my family is moving away." answered Hikari. She tries to put a smile on her face.

"WHAT!" said Tadashi suddenly.

" Oh no! My Hikari's moving away from me!" Akira began to cry.

" Aww…come on guys. It's not like I'm going to die or something. I'm just going to be far away that's all." said Hikari, finding a way to comfort them. "and besides, we could keep in contact with each other, we have cellphones remember?" Hikari pulls out her new cell phone they just bought and opens it up. " I got a new just recently. I wanted to come here to say goodbye and get all your numbers so I could stay in contact." Her tone wasn't as excited as she thought it would be. Everyone just looks at her with sad eyes, Akira and Megumi still crying on their shoulders.

" Why are you guys crying about?' Hikari quickly turns around and see's Kei. Kei stands there waiting for a reply. Then he looks at Hikari, her eyes filled with water.

"K-Kei." Hikari managed to say. " Umm…we'll…"

" HIKARI'S MOVING AWAY LEAVING THE SPECIAL A!" said the weeping Akira. She let's go of Tadashi, who's face is just like everyone else's, and clings onto Kei. " Kei you have to do something to make her stay!"

Kei was in shock. Hikari's moving away? His composer returned to the normal stoic look on his face. He looks at Hikari and see's the cell phone she's holding up.

" You really are going to go right?" ask Kei.

Hikari looks straight into Kei's eyes but she blushed at the same time while doing that. " Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow morning, came here to say goodbye and get everyone's cellphone number."

" I see," answered Kei. His facial expression was darker than usual now. His composure was slowly breaking apart. He didn't want Hikari to leave his side ever and now she is. " We'll guys what are you waiting for, give her your numbers, like she said, we'll stay in contact." said Kei expressionless.

Everybody gave Hikari their numbers and bid her farewell. Hikari walks out of the green house, wearing her normal clothing, giving her uniform to Akira as she left, and holding onto her cellphone tightly. " Well a least that went better than I thought."

_Flash back ended._

* * *

Hikari took one last glance at her "old home" and walks back to the truck. Suddenly someone grabs her and pulls her up next to their fence. Hikari's shock and somewhat scared but over came it. She shoved the person off and throws a punch but the person grabs it and held it in place. Before she could see their she could tell who it was already.

"K-Kei," she said hesitantly.

" Hi-Hikari, thank goodness I caught you before you left." said Kei in a soft tone.

" Why are you here?" she asked. Hikari felt a surge of joy flowing in her body. He came to see me. He actually came.

" Well…" Kei studders but finally he's able to say it. " Hikari I wanted to tell this before you go, I Love You." He grabs her and pulls her body tight towards his. Wrapping his arms around her body, he felt embarrassed but also accomplished.

Hikari's facial expression was in shock but in a happy way. She let her arm stay by her side while having Kei embrace her tightly. Hikari knew she loved him too, but if they both decide to hook up now, things would get difficult and she would feel more pain now than ever. Hikari pushes Kei away, while trying to keep a stoic face. Kei looks at her, shocked.

" You said you loved me right?" said Hikari. " But what if I don't feel the same way about you?" Hikari felt like she just killed someone. Kei looks at her with pain in his face.

"Hikari what are you…"

" Saying?" she interrupted. Kei, now looks very angry but still in pain, grabs her on the shoulder, looking straight into her eyes.

" Hikari, I love you… for all these years…every since I first saw you, I've loved you." There was a slight tear drop forming on his eyes. Hikari shakes herself off of him and stepped away.

" Kei, I'm telling you, I don't love you that way, only like a friend. You were my rival, and you will always be my rival. My feelings for you have never changed for you, even after all these years." Hikari walks into her truck and closes the door leaving Kei behind. Her father got in the truck and turned on the engine. He turns and looks at Hikari.

" Did Kei find you?" he asked.

" Yeah." she answered cheerfully.

" Ohh…okay then let's go everybody!" Hikari's father steps on the gas and on they went. Hikari looks out of the window, and see's Kei's face for the last time. His face was filled with anger, but the most pain.

" I'm so sorry Kei. I love you too." whispered Hikari. She laid back and closed her eyes. Waiting to arrive at her new home, starting her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps! Chapter 2 up! In this one Saikyou Sarumi is My own Character Created on this Story...ahaha..Just wanted to see how things will go like...Please review!

_

* * *

_

3 months passed…..in the green house

" TADASHI!" yelled Akira. " You weren't suppose to eat those yet!" Akira grabbed Tadashi by the neck collar and threw him up into the air. He screamed and fell down on the hard concrete floor. Tadashi got up rubbing his bum while Akira mourns over her eaten cinnamon rolls.

" Ouch! Fine you devil women." Tadashi still rubbing his bottom in pain.

"What did you SAY!" Akira gave a death look. Tadashi stares at her with sorry eyes.

" N-nothing!" He got back up and sat in his seat. He looked over to the twins and Ryuu, trying to see what they were doing.

Jun was reading a simple book about different types of musical instruments. Ryuu's nurturing a small chimpanzee with a bottle of milk. Megumi's drawing in her sketchbook. Everybody was quiet. Nobody was energetic, except for Tadashi who craves for Akira's cooking. Akira, now setting some other delicacies on the table, looks around. She also notices that no one has even spoken one word, except for her and Tadashi.

" Umm…guys? How about some cinnamon rolls and tea huh? It'll brighten up the mood don'tcha think?" Akira tries to break the quietness. Nobody responds. Even Tadashi is caught in the dreadful mood.

" Kei, Kei hasn't arrived yet, I don't think we should eat it if he's not here first." said Jun in a soft lonely voice.

Akira feels a sharp pain in her chest. She knows the reason why Kei has not been coming to school like he usually do, but she has to do something. She pokes her finger at Tadashi, who simply turns to her and gives a deep sigh. Akira, fed up with the mood, clenched her fingers in a tight ball.

" YOU GUYS!" she yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Akira. The baby chimp that Ryuu was holding ran out of his arms and back in to the green house " forest."

" You..you guys," she began in a softer tone. " we can't be like this everyday you know, it's been three months already, since…since…"

" Since Hikari left." Tadashi cut her off because he knew what was coming next.

Akira slammed down her right hand in to the table with tears flowing down. She couldn't bare to hold back her tears any longer. She thought she was done crying after Hikari left. For three straight weeks, Akira had cried, only to be comforted by Tadashi, who silently mourned along her side. The twins were weeping silently while Ryuu, being the tough man he his, comforts them without shedding a single tear. Then there was Kei, who was emotionally hurt. After Hikari left him, left the Special A, Kei began to seclude himself from the S.A. When there were events held in the school, he would leave after giving one speech, only if he had to, or not attend at all. Just sitting at home, waiting alone in the cold world.

Tadashi got up and slowly rubbed his hand on her back, trying to comfort her as possible. Akira moves herself away from Tadashi, knowing that she can't be like this any longer. She wipes her tears away and looks at the other S.A. members. Tadashi smiles softly at her and at his friends.

" She's right." he said confidently. " We can't keep acting like this anymore. I mean it's not like we won't be able to see her anymore right? Besides, we gave her our numbers and she gave hers to us."

" Yeah, but she hasn't even called us yet, not even once." wrote Megumi. She begins to cry softly into Ryuu's shoulder. Tadashi's facial expression dropped but he didn't give up on trying to comfort his dear friends.

"Well, remembered what I just said? We have her number. If we miss her we'll call her." Tadashi took out his cell phone and began to dial Hikari's number. Everyone waited for the phone to be answered.

" Close the phone Tadashi, she won't answer." said Kei.

Everyone turns and looked at Kei. He looked the same with is golden hair and eyes. It's been a week since they last saw him coming to school, due to business meetings that his father drags him into.

" H-how do you know Takashima?" ask Tadashi in surprise.

" If you dial that number, it won't work. That number has been disconnected for awhile now." Kei stepped up the stairs and took his seat. He grabbed one of the tea cups and began sipping it. Everyone turned to look at Kei with different expressions that he just ignored. Ryuu was the first to speak.

" S-so Kei, how do you know this, did you try it?" Ryuu asked.

" Yeah, I tried it when she lefted the first day. Didn't work for shit." Everyone was surprise at Kei's use of words. The one who was most offended was Akira.

"KEI! You don't use that kind of language in the S.A.! What has gotten into you!" She shouted. Akira closed up the distance between her childhood friend and herself. Kei responded by giving her a stoic face.

" Nothing in particular. I don't know, just feel like it. Why, what's so wrong with expressing yourself like that?" He cut off their eye contact and began sipping onto his tea again.

" What do you mean nothing in particular? After Hikari left your mood, attitude, everything change!" Now Tadashi was holding her back, trying to prevent any physical contact between those two.

" That's true," wrote Megumi.

Jun and Ryuu just looked down on the ground. Kei stopped sipping his tea and clenched his hand into a tight fist.

" What do you mean? You think that I would be affected by someone as clumsy as Hikari? Only you would be affected by it. Never mind, you already are. Always crying and going to Tadashi for comfort. You're weak Akira." Akira lost her temper and tried to slap Kei but Tadashi held her back.

" Kei, be careful of what you say. You know how much Akira loved Hikari, she's a girl too. They're emotional." said Tadashi. Kei turned to him and smiled.

" Then if she is so emotional, stay be her then, make sure she doesn't cry anymore, It's getting kinda annoying." Kei smirked and got right back on to sipping his tea. Tadashi felt annoyed.

" I will, atleast I know what I'm doing, Kei Takashima, I haven't lost myself yet." He pulled Akira into the kitchen to cool herself down. Kei sat there absorbing Tadashi's comment.

Ryuu look at Kei. He could see the pain and emotion that Kei's dealing with. He then looks at Jun who gives him a nod. Megumi wrote on her pad, " tell him about the news."

" Kei," said Ryuu.

" What," he answered in a bored voice.

" A week ago there was some news that you haven't heard about, since you were gone on the business trip."

" What is it Ryuu?" he asked. Kei took a bite out of the cinnamon roll on the table.

" There's going to be a new student in the school." answered Jun.

Kei simply continued eating his little snacks, pulling out a small book about astronomy.

" The new student is going to be placed in Special A due to her exceptionally high scores on the entrance exam test."

Kei stopped with what he was doing and looked up at the three of them with a surprised face.

" She's going to be here any minute now, that's why we needed you to be here today." wrote Megumi.

" Wait. A new student who is already going to be put into S.A.?" asked Kei.

" Yes, it's hard to say but she scored the same number of points as you did Kei." said Jun.

" So it has been decided that since she scored that as high as you, her ranking in the S.A. would be number two."

Suddenly they heard the door creak open. Footsteps were being heard across the green house pathway. Jun, Megumi, Ryuu, and Kei stared towards the sounds that were begin made by whoever came in. Louder and closer they got and then suddenly a voice.

" Woah… this is really nice! I wonder why they put Special A. Aww… it's kinda unfair to the other students out there. I feel kinda bad."

The four current Special A members stiffened up, anticipating the new member of Special A, who is going to be ranked number two. Suddenly they see a black figurine standing in the middle of the bright white light, causing it to hide her features. She took a step closer and they saw her face.

" Oh…umm…hello there, this is the Special A chamber right? Umm…I mean green house?" she said.

" Yeah," replied Ryuu.

All of them were in shock. The couldn't believe what they saw. This girl, this person looked almost like the ex-second ranked S.A. member. Long black hair and deep blue eyes. There were similarity to the colors of her features but not quite. Her hair was split on the left side with long bangs that covered her eyes, almost like Akira's bangs. Her hair was long, some in the front, straight at the top but when lower, it turned into elegant waves, almost straight. Her skin was more pale and her eyes were deep blue. She was wearing the Special A uniform carrying her books and utensils on her side. She looked around and smiled kindly.

" Hello, my name is Saikyou Sarumi and I guess I'm the new member of Special A."

* * *

**THere you go! ^_^ I'll try to update Chapter 3 as soon as possible...Please be Patient and Help Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello's Peeps! This is going to be the latest Chapter that open I'm going to Post up for my Special A story….going to start working on my ff13 crossover called A Change of Heart….Check it out after you get done reading! ^_^..I'll post up next chapter after I'm done updating A Change of Heart….Thanks!

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Kitchen**_

" That stupid TAKASHIMA! Who does he think he is? Just because he's number one in the Special A doesn't mean he's the boss around here….stupid fu….awww…man…now I'm going to start saying absurd things." Akira bend over on the counter with her head laying on her hands. She didn't think that things would go this way. She thought that today was a good day to bring up the Hikari incident so that they would learn how to move on from it and return to their almost normal life. Akira pushed herself up from the counter and looked at Tadashi. Tadashi had a weak smile on his face, she knows something is bothering him but he's almost too cheerful everyday to even show it, until today. Akira took a deep breathe to calm herself down.

" Tadashi…." she asked.

" Hmm?" he answered back. Tadashi turned his body towards Akira more to hear her question.

" Tadashi, is something wrong?" Akira took a step closer. Tadashi eyes widen but slowly closed up. He took a deep breathe.

" I think there is, but I don't wanna say, cause it's over already." He smiled and walked toward the fridge. "Akira, I'm SOO HUNGRY!" he said loudly with a smile on his face. " You wouldn't let me eat those cinnamon rolls this morning, and I really wanted too!"

Akira knew something was still bothering him. She felt like she needed to know so she asked again. " Tadashi, what is wrong? Tell me, it's bothering the heck out of me, plus, you seem to be pretty tense this morning.

Tadashi's smile turned weaker and he flickered his gaze between Akira's eyes and the floor. His arms slouched and he opened up his hands. His eyes looked worried. Akira felt like she wanted to go up and hold him in her arms, just like how he always does it with her when she was sad or felt a lot of stress, but she needed to know what's going on with him first.

" Akira…" he finally broke the silence. Akira flinched and stopped daydreaming about how the situation would've been if she had done what she wanted to Tadashi.

" Aww….y-yeah?" Akira tried to answer normally but she was still embarrassed by her thoughts and sounded awkward.

" Don't you remember what today is?" He looked at Akira, noticing that her face is beat red. He smiled and chuckled to himself quietly. Akira notices and blushes a bit more.

" N-no, what is today suppose to be? Someone's birthday?" she asked. Suddenly something popped in her head and she finally realized. " Oh my god! Today's the day the new kid comes in! Oh my god! Why am I so stupid! I brought up the Hikari incident without realizing this! Oh no, everyone's in such a tense mood. What are we going to do!" Akira paced around restlessly until Tadashi extended out his hand to stop her. She woke up from her little stress attack and looked at Tadashi. Suddenly, SLAP!

" OOWWW! What was that for?" yelped Tadashi in pain.

" You Pervert! How dare you touch m-my CHEST! Not just touch it but you g-gripped o-on-one!" The more she thought about it the more she blushed and felt angry. Tadashi realizing what he just done blushed intensely.

"I-I am so sorry! Akira I didn't mean too…" Tadashi walked away from her, embarrassed. Akira, still angry with Tadashi sighed and walked towards the door.

" Wait! Where are you going?" asked Tadashi quickly. He felt like a stupid idiot after asking that question. _Of course she would go away, after what I have done to her! _

" Greeting the new girl," answered Akira. " Somehow I feel really happy, I think."

Tadashi smiling happily, forgetting about the little incident, and walked beside Akira. They both glanced at each other and smiled. Before heading out, Tadashi grabs onto Akira's hand and stopped her. She turned to Tadashi with a confusion. He simply sighed and took a deep breathe.

" I wonder how the new girl looks like." said Tadashi.

" I don't know, but I hope she looks pretty! I mean, she is going to be rank number 2 you know." said Akira.

" I guess.." answered Tadashi. _But not at beautiful as you Akira._

They both left the kitchen, waiting to see what will be next.

* * *

Sorry…this chapter was short but I wanted to make the next chapter seem more interesting….ahahha… Wanted to have a Tadashi and Akira moment...ahah...until I upload….thanks for reading….PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
